I Want to be Normal
by MKBunny
Summary: It's 5 years since Team Avatar saved the world, and Yue wants a break from the Spirit World. What will happen when Avatar Kuruk offers her a way to be normal? How will she cope being in the real world after so long?
1. The Wish

Yue was in the Spirit World running here and there, trying to keep the world in peace. It's been 5 years since Team Avatar saved the world. Aang is 18 and Katara is 20. Aang thought he was a little too young, but he proposed to Katara anyway. Sokka is now 21 and Suki is also 21. Sokka is now married to Suki, and Yue is a little jealous, but Sokka couldn't just live his whole life without a girl, though. Zuko is 22 and Mai is 21 and unlike everyone else, Zuko decided to take thing slow.

A few years back, Zuko, and the team decided to find Zuko's mother, on an uncharted island, named after Roku. After 3 months the team wanted to quit. Zuko made them stay until they found her. That night under a full moon, Yue decided to help find Zuko's mother. When she found her, she tried to get someone's attention. No one herd her but Aang. He knew someone from the spirit world was calling him, so he meditated and entered the Spirit World. Then he saw Yue right there waiting for him. "Aang, I know the location of Zuko's mother. She's hidden in a cave south of where you are." "Thank-you, Yue." After getting back, Aang instantly woke Zuko up, and they searched. Then they found a secret prison, and found his mother. As they were walking back, Zuko asked how Aang knew where his mom was. "Yue told me, from the Spirit World." Then Zuko looked up at the full moon and said "Thank-You Yue."

About a year after that Azula and Ozai said they turned a new leaf and they proved they were worthy, and joined the team. That's what's going on with Team Avatar, but this story is about Yue.

Anyway, one day Yue just helped fix a broken dam and she saw a girl getting ready to go to the prom. Then Yue thought that it would be nice to go to the prom, and learn to drive,and walk down the isle with a big white dress on. She just wants to be a normal girl.


	2. Cowered

Yue was thinking for a long time. She just wants to be a normal girl on more time, just know what it feels like again. She didn't want to just be a moon!

She looked all over the Spirit World for a spirit who would be willing to take her place as the moon. She went from Roku's dragon, Fang, to the Painted Lady, to Wan Shi Tong. But none wanted to take her place. Then, she saw him, a human man with a water tribe outfit on. She didn't know who it was until he turned around. He was Kuruk, the former t of the water bender avatars. Yue knew because her whole tribe worships him, and think he was the best water bending avatar.

Yue approached him and started to turn away in embracement, but he grabbed her arm. She froze. "He knows I was sneaking up on him, he knows I want to ask him something" Yue thought. They stood there for about a minute until Kuruk said something, "I can see from you eyes that something is worrying you, that you want something, and you came here to ask me. Well what is it you want?"

Yue was paralyzed. She didn't want to tell him what she wanted. He would think that she was a cowered, that she doesn't know what her role met. But she did. She loved being the moon, helping those in need. But the thing is, she also wants to be a normal also. But it is imposable to be both.

"You can tell me anything. I know who you are. You are the girl who took place of the moon. It doesn't compare to anything I did. All I did was try to kill The Face Stealer. I didn't really kill him." Yue was surprised. He thought she was great. "But you're the Avatar. All I am is a moon."

"But you had a choice to do this, I was born the Avatar. You are a great legend. I am in your dept."

"Well you'll think I am a cowered, but I don't want to be the moon, well for a least a while. I want to be a normal girl, to know what it's like to walk on solid again."

When she was done she started to walk away, thinking that Kuruk would say no, thinking that she doesn't know her place. But to her surprise, he knelt down, bowed, and said, "I will do all I can to make you a normal girl."


	3. Help!

Sorry to bug you in the middle of the story but, I have writers block. I can't think of anything for the story. If you have any ideas, please send me a review of a PM for some ideas. If I like any of your ideas, I will put your idea in my story, and all the credits go to you and I will put it in the story. Thank you very much for all of you reading, alerting, favoriteing, and reviewing. You guys are the best. And I know I didn't say this before but I do not own Avatar but boy do I wish I did. And if you don't believe me here is one of my favorite people, Yue! Yue: MKBunny does not own my butt, Sokka's butt, Aang's butt, no ones butt. But I wish she did because I bet she would be way more fun than the studios.


	4. The Spirit World Ruler

Krunk tried everything to get Yue back into a girl, but the main problem was, who was he supposed to talk to? Then it dawned on him. The ruler of the spirit world, Mila (this person is totally made up just to tell you). Krunk went to her and pleated with her to let Yue be a normal girl again.  
"And why should I turn I turn her back?"  
"Because she saved the moon and probably the whole spirit world at least give her a prize. She is probably more important than Roku. Please Mila."  
"I will let her be normal on account of a few conditions. First, she can only be normal for a full moon cycle, and she can't have any romance (remember that in later chapters) and someone must take her place over time."  
"I will be willing to take her place."  
After his chat, Krunk went to get Yue. He told her about her conditions and she agreed to all of them, then they went back to talk to Mila.  
"I have agreed to all of you conditions."  
"OK then, both of you, close your eyes and you will be where you want to be."  
(I have no clue how she does that so I'll just make it a made up bending called 'wish banding)  
Before she knew it, Yue was at her home, the northern water tribe, and her parents looked up, got a shocked look on there face, and ran to hug her.


	5. Back to the North Pole

OK in this chapter, there is a lot of 21st century stuff, but it's my story and that's how I think it should go, so that should answer the question to the one review I got .

"Yue, what are you doing here? I thought you died to become the moon?"  
"Well it's a long story so sit down."  
After Yue told her parents what happened in the Spirit World, their comment was…  
"That Kurnk, you know my grandmother told me that he was a nice man."  
After a long reunion, Yue's parents decided to have a party in Yue's return.  
(Now here's that magical switch from scene to scene)

"Aang, I have to ask you something to ask you."  
'What is it Sokka?"  
"Ok, ether I'm stealing Appa, or the team's coming with me to the North Pole."  
Sokka held up a piece or paper with an invite to Yue's return party.  
"OK, we're going to the North Pole. Let me go tell everyone."  
(OK another magical flash of scenes)

As everyone was on Appa (Just to tell you I think it would be weird if Zuko came, so he stayed home with his fire banding friends) Suki popped up.  
"OK you told me to wait and I did. So who is Yue?"  
Everyone looked nervously to Sokka who froze.  
"Ok Suki, I'll tell you the truth… Yue was my ex-girlfriend. We were having fun together and then she popped that she was engaged and we stopped hanging out. After that her father told me to watch her and I felt wrong. But later that day the fire nation attacked the North Pole. Then when Aang was trying to go to the spirit world Zuko kidnapped him and we went to get him and while we were she told us that when she was born she was asleep and that she was gonna die. And her parents took her to the spirit oasis and dipped her in to the pond and then she had part of the spirits in her. Then while we were trying to find Aang, Admiral Zhao captured Tui, the moon spirit, and he threatened to kill it, and he did. Then Yue sacrificed her life to save the moon and all of us."  
"Hay speaking of that, I want to know how she came back. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that I couldn't go to the Spirit world."  
"Hay, hay, hay, I just asked who she was, not her life story."  
(Awkward silence)  
"Sorry, It's just I really loved her and I'm just embarrassed of you and her together."  
"Oh, I'm OK with that. It's not you broke up by a fight. No I'm OK."  
But we all know that Suki was jealous and decided to stay out of the way at the North Pole.

As the group made it to the North Pole, they were greeted and taken to a VIP section of the party. After a few minutes of talking with Paku, Arnook, and Yue's mother, when everyone quieted down and Yue walked down the tables in the most beautiful dress Sokka's ever seen her were. It was a wedding dress that was strapless and was rapped around to waist (find link on profile). Sokka was drooling, Katara and Aang were looking at dresses like that on her iphone, and Suki was getting jealous. As she walked down she stopped and said a quick speech.  
"People of the North Pole and visitors, I have regained presents and you all are here at my wedding. Just so any of you don't get shocked, the groom is all the people who came to see me again (I could see Sokka sigh with relief) your presents is welcome. Now please enjoy your food and I will go around each table. Thank you."  
For a few minutes, Sokka forgot that there was food in front of him, oh but did he notice. He was stuffing his face as fast as he could, when someone tapped his back, and he kept stuffing his face. When the person tapped again, again he kept on with the food, until he herd a laugh and a "Sokka" that sounded Familiar. He turned around, and right there behind him was Yue.  
"Yue, I'm so glad your back!"  
"It's good to be back, Sokka!" "Oh, and hello Aang, Katara, and two people I don't know."  
"Oh, this is Toph. A blind earth bender who taught Aang."  
"Listen up sister, I've herd a lot about you and I know how you're gonna treat me, so don't  
"Be nice Toph (I could then see Toph punch him the way she does), anyway, and this is Suki, my wife from Kyoshi"  
"Oh, Suki, nice mane, and it's OK, you don't have to be jealous, we did date, but we're just friends now."  
"That's nice but I got an eye on you."  
"Ha ha, hay Aang, what happened with the war while I was gone?"  
"Well we found more members for the team and we all worked to stop Oazi and Azula and later they proved there innocent and they joined the team."  
"Wow a lot can happen when you're the moon."  
"Well, we wanna know what happened to you, Mrs. Won't let a fellow avatar enter the spirit world."  
"Sorry about that, anyway I was sorta bored being the moon so I talked around, and former avatar Krunk and Mila helped, Aang you know her."  
"I know, witch. She got mad at me for staying longer than an hour."  
"I know right, and she let Krunk take my place for a full moon cycle."  
"Oh, I thought you were staying for ever."  
"No, I'm not. I really wanted to. I'm sorry Sokka."  
"You don't have to be sorry. You can't do anything about it. Let's just have fun the time you're here."  
"You're really nice Sokka. Let's go hang out."

PLEASE READ THIS: I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SO PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS.

I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry I couldn't post my story eirlyer. I've been so busy with school, swimming, my friends moms sick at the hospital, and lets just face it, I'm lazy.


End file.
